


More

by exyking



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Held Down, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyking/pseuds/exyking
Summary: Laurent was stopped, quite suddenly, when Damen wrapped a hand around his throat.Damen’s eyes met his. He cocked his brow.“Do it,” Laurent said.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Never written choking before, but it's a huge kink of mine so enjoy ;)

Damen’s hold on his hips was bruising, fingers digging in so hard Laurent could only imagine the marks they’d leave. He wriggled, teasing, testing the grip, pushing back against Damen and grinning at the growl that met his efforts. Laurent chuckled, breathy and light.

Damen’s obvious desire, the predictable way he responded to Laurent’s goading, emboldened Laurent. He ground back against Damen’s cock, feeling it slip between his cheeks, slick with the oil Damen had used to prepare him. It felt powerful, to be this desirable. To know what he was doing to Damen, the effect that he had on him.

“Are you going to fuck me,” Laurent taunted, “or will I have to do it myself?”

Damen’s hand found his hair, winding around the long tresses before yanking back _hard._ Laurent cried out, the sensation sending shivers running down his spine. It hurt, tears prickled in the corners of his eyes, but his cock _throbbed._ He hadn’t known such a thing could feel so good.

He felt Damen’s chest press along his back, shivered when Damen’s hot breaths ghosted across his ears. “Careful,” Damen said. “You don’t know what you’re asking.”

Damen thrust against him hard, the single hand still holding his waist pulling Laurent back against him. Laurent moaned at the feeling, at the promise of that hot, hard cock rutting against him.

“I know exactly what I’m asking,” he said.

Damen chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest. It made Laurent’s belly flip with with pleasure, delicious heat pooling low and insistent. “If that’s what you want.”

Laurent yelped as, quite suddenly, he was flipped on his back. Damen manhandled him effortlessly, shoving him down and pinning him there, pushing open Laurent’s thighs and slotting himself between them, resting the bulk of his weight there to keep Laurent still. He pulled Laurent’s hands up above his held, gathered his wrists together in his large palm and kept them pressed flat to the bed. The other hand rested possessively on Laurent’s chest.

Damen loomed above him now, large and terrifying in his intensity, eyes dark and pupils blown wide as he searched Laurent’s face. Laurent struggled against him briefly, but his efforts were ineffectual. He was powerless like this. Damen could do whatever he wanted to him.

Damen bent low, so close their breaths mingled together. Laurent could smell him, the scent of his exertion, that masculine musk that made his cock jump, and the underlying scent of _Damen_ that made his heart thump in his chest.

Laurent surged upwards, capturing Damen’s lips, kissing him with fervour, savouring the taste of him. He sucked Damen’s lower lip into his mouth, nibbling just hard enough to make Damen groan. He pushed his tongue inside, tilting his face to slot their lips together more closely, taking control of the kiss, the only thing he had power over like this.

He was stopped, quite suddenly, when Damen wrapped a hand around his throat.

He blinked, going still, letting Damen push him back down to the bed. He looked up, eyes open wide, watching Damen looking down at where his hand closed around Laurent’s thin, pale throat. Laurent swallowed, shivered at the resistance as his throat bobbed against Damen’s palm. Damen wasn’t pressing down, not hard enough to cut off his air, at least, but even the presence of his hand on a place so vital, the threat of what he could do, if he wanted, left Laurent dizzy.

Damen’s eyes met his. He cocked a brow.

“Do it,” Laurent said.

Damen slowly, gently, started to _squeeze._ He didn’t press down hard on Laurent’s windpipe, focusing instead on digging his fingers in, right against where Laurent’s pulse thundered under his skin. Laurent’s mouth fell open, unable to silence the heavy, rasping breaths that escaped him. He felt himself breathing harder, fighting against instinctive panic of his life quite literally being in Damen’s hands, but what surprised him most of all was the sensation of what felt like all the blood in his body rushing south, pooling low in his belly, making his cock _ache_. He had never felt more hard, more aroused, more desperate than he did at that moment. He squirmed, pushed up against Damen, rutting against his stomach as his head began to spin. He whined, a pathetic, needy sound, and Damen squeezed harder.

When Damen finally released him, Laurent groaned, head tipping back, mouth slack as he panted desperately for air. It felt as though a fog had descended upon his mind, all thoughts coming lazily, sluggishly, secondary to the pleasure that suffused through his body. He could still feel the sensation of Damen’s hand wrapped around his throat.

“ _More,”_ he demanded. “Damen, _more.”_

Damen chuckled, but he did as he was told. He stroked down the length of Laurent’s throat with the tip of his finger, letting it rise and fall with the bobbing of Laurent’s Adam’s Apple as he swallowed thickly. Laurent wondered if he could see the marks on Laurent’s pale flesh from his hand. Laurent hoped he could.

Again, Damen hand wrapped around Laurent’s throat, his palm resting threateningly on Laurent’s windpipe, a little harder now than before. He hadn’t even begun to squeeze, but Laurent’s whole body was fraught with tension. He fought the urge to squirm in desperation, to tip his head back and give Damen everything.

“You’re so full of surprises,” Damen whispered in his ear. He pressed a kiss to Laurent’s slack lips, sucking the lower one inside, keeping Laurent still with the hand around his throat when Laurent tried to push up. “I love that about you.”

The hand holding Laurent’s wrists squeezed suddenly. “Don’t move,” Damen said. He released Laurent’s hands, and Laurent did as he was told, keeping them above his head and still.

Damen’s hand travelled down his arms, fingertips tickling Laurent’s sensitive skin, stopping for a moment to trace around Laurent’s pebbled nipple before he reached down between their bodies. He held his cock, still wet with oil, and guided it towards Laurent’s hole. Laurent made a small sound as he felt the thick head press hard against him, his entrance fluttering as Laurent tensed and then forced himself to relax.

As Damen began to push inside, splitting Laurent steadily open, his hand clamped down around Laurent’s throat once more.

The sound Laurent made as Damen pushed inside him was abruptly cut off. He could scarcely breathe around Damen’s unrelenting grip, let alone moan in the pained pleasure his cock caused. He could only gasp desperately for air as the whole world narrowed to the feeling of Damen inside him.

He closed his eyes, feeling pressure building. He could hardly stand the way it built in his gut, between his thighs, making his muscles contract around Damen’s cock, resisting against the steady penetration. Damen didn’t stop, didn’t pause, didn’t give Laurent a single moment to adjust. He kept pushing in until his balls rested against Laurent’s ass, his cock buried deep within his body. Only then did Damen release Laurent’s throat. As air flooded back into Laurent’s lungs, it felt as though the pressure built up within him snapped. His back arched, he clenched down _hard,_ and before he could stop himself his hands flew down, wrapping tight around Damen’s shoulders.

Damen fucked him like that, one hand resting heavily on his throat, squeezing intermittently, never when Laurent expected it, holding his life in his hands as he fucked him hard, fast and brutal. It had never felt like that, never felt so intense, so dangerous, so overwhelming. Laurent was lost to it, desperate for more, reduced to nothing but a moaning, panting mess as Damen split him open again and again and again.

He tried to beg for Damen to touch his cock, so desperate to come he couldn’t stand it, but every attempt was met with the harsh refusal of Damen’s hand squeezing once more around his throat, cutting off air, off words, off anything but the sensation of that mind numbing squeeze, the sensation of his entire body throbbing with every thundering beat of his heart.

In the end, he didn’t even need to be touched; with Damen’s hand wrapped tightly around his throat and his cock slamming hard and fast against Laurent’s pleasure spot, Laurent unravelled, back arching and body jolting violently as he came. At the moment of his orgasm, Damen released his throat, and as air flooded back into Laurent’s lungs, as he sucked in shuddering breath after shuddering breath, the pleasure was heightened, suffusing through his entire being from the tips of his fingers to the ends of his toes. It never seemed to end, wave after wave following one after the other, even the aftershocks making him gasp and whine as Damen fucked him through it. It shook him to his core, consuming him in a way orgasm had never done before. He felt his head spin, spots dancing in his vision. He could still feel the sensation of Damen’s hand around his throat. Every breath was a reminder.

Damen came inside him, spilling loudly and messily, and slumped down against Laurent when he was finished. His head rested heavily on Laurent’s chest, his curls tickling the underside of Laurent's chin. He pressed a kiss to Laurent’s chest, right over where his heart was beating, muttering something unintelligibly fond under his breath.

Exhausted and breathless, with a chuckle that rasped in his raw throat, Laurent let his hands tangle in Damen’s hair, and held him close.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog/like on tumblr here!](http://exyking.tumblr.com/post/176211678383/for-the-kink-prompts-dl-and-asphyxiation)


End file.
